


The One Where Keigo is Fifteen and Mizuiro is Not a Girl

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Keigo is Fifteen and Mizuiro is Not a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> originally written April 2007

When they were still in kindergarten, Keigo would pull a girl's pigtails and get smacked - first by the girl herself, then by her friends, then by the teacher. He never thought that was very fair, but it seemed to be the natural order of things, so he whined about it a lot and never told his parents.

(He noticed that Mizuiro never got smacked, but he also noticed that no matter what Keigo said, Mizuiro never pulled a girl's pigtails, so Keigo supposed that was why.)

 

When they were in elementary school, Keigo became convinced that all girls had cooties and were, therefore, icky. To this day, he remembers informing a certain girl of this fact. He remembers that she was trying to give him some sort of card (pink and glittery and heart-shaped) and sometimes he remembers that she looked like Orihime. Other times, she looked like Mizuiro, if he'd been a girl, except not quite like Mizuiro (Keigo's never met a girl who looked even remotely like Mizuiro). Very rarely, he's sure it was Tatsuki, which is all kinds of stupid. What he /is/ sure of is that she whacked him for insulting her, and then a friend of hers whacked him, and then a teacher scolded him for behaving in a manner not befitting a young gentleman.

(Mizuiro had a shoebox under his bed, and it contained dozens of cards, many of them pink and glittery and heart-shaped, and he never showed them to Keigo because he thought Keigo'd make fun of him.)

 

When they were in high-school, Keigo wondered how he ever could have thought that all girls had cooties and were, therefore, icky. Girls were clearly the only thing to make high-school bearable, and Keigo couldn't believe he'd gotten lucky enough to be in the same class as several major hotties, like Orihime and that girl whose name he can't remember, except that she sort of not looked like Mizuiro. Keigo still got smacked around a lot, but he'd gotten used to it by then, and if there was one thing he'd learned from reading manga and watching 'Spontaneous Trips to Spiritual Hotspots', it was to never abandon all hope ('Bo-ha-ha-ha-ha!'). Eventually, Keigo was convinced, he'd get a girlfriend.

(Mizuiro dated girls with long hair, and girls with short hair, and one girl who'd shaved her head to look cool, owned a lip-piercing and kept telling him he was cute. He never told Keigo about those times he got stood up in the pouring rain, or those times he got beaten up by some jealous ex-boyfriend, or that time he had to walk home in the middle of the night in nothing but his underwear, because he figured it'd only scare Keigo off. He did tell Keigo about his trip to the beach with eleven hot girls, but he left out the parts where they made him pay for their icecream, or fetch their towels, or carry their luggage.)

 

"I think that maybe I'm gay," Keigo confesses on the second day of Summer-vacation. He's seventeen by then, but he still feels like he's fifteen, with enough energy to spend a whole weekend in front of the TV in order not to miss a single minute of the 'Spontaneous Trips'-marathon ('Look, Mom, that's me!') or to finish that last level of Final Fantasy. "I mean, I'm seventeen and I still don't have a girlfriend. That's just not natural."

"Maybe you simply haven't met the right girl yet," Mizuiro says. He, too, is seventeen, feeling like he's fifteen, with enough energy to watch Keigo trying not to fall asleep while watching the 'Spotaneous Trips'-marathon ('Who's that girl with Ichigo? She's hot!') or to keep him awake while they're fighting their way through Final Fantasy.

"Naw." Keigo shakes his head. "You know, I think I've got a crush on you. Maybe that's why it never works out between me and girls. I've had a crush on my best friend since kindergarten, and I've only figured it out just now."

"Don't be silly," Mizuiro says. "That kind of stuff only happens in manga - it doesn't happen that way in real life."

There's a sunset in the background, and Mizuiro's face is glowing ('Looking radiant today, Mizuiro!') and Keigo figures that there's no time like the present, because he might feel like he's seventeen tomorrow, instead of fifteen, which would be a pity.

"I was getting tired of being smacked anyway," Keigo says.

Mizuiro is sure there's a reply to that, but he's been dumped by as many girls as he's dated (perhaps more) and the only thing he keeps in a shoebox under his bed nowadays is his collection of yaoi-manga.

(Besides, he's figured out just now that he's had a crush on his best friend since kindergarten.)


End file.
